


Our Personal Fairytale

by pensversusswords



Series: On My Way To Believing [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Punk, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Punk Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a first date, a giant octopus, and Tony is scared of Ferris wheels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Personal Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo. I wrote this forever ago, and it's been sitting on tumblr waiting for me to upload it onto here. Finally, I got around to it. Meaning, I finally stopped procrastinating. 
> 
> Anywho, a few things you should know;
> 
> * This will be posted as a series, because basically all I've done is written a bunch of drabbles in this universe, without any semblance of plot.
>   
> 
> * This is an AU with Punk!Steve who is a soft hearted delinquent, and Tony who goes to private school and has Daddy Issues™. 
>   
> 
> * There is fan art for this! I'll link it in the end notes.
>   
> 
> * This was beta'd by the lovely [Elle](http://kentswaynes.tumblr.com). Thanks Elle, you're a doll. <3
> 
> Alright, I think that's it. Enjoy! :)

“It’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”

“Yup,” Steve agreed cheerfully.

“It’s the same size as me. It’s literally as big as me, Steve.”

“It is absurdly large, isn’t it?” Steve said, peering over at him from around the grotesquely large plush octopus he had squished in his arms. Steve was a lot taller and broader than Tony, and even he looked like he was being engulfed by the obnoxious stuffed animal. There was no way Tony could carry it around the carnival without ending up flat on his face, due to the fact that he wouldn’t be able to hold it and see where he was going.

“Yes, it is,” Tony answered incredulously, narrowing his eyes at the plush monstrosity.

“Don’t worry, I’ll carry it for you,” Steve assured him, still grinning exuberantly at him over the octopus’ head. Or, Tony imagined he was grinning, because all he could see was the top half of Steve’s face and the shock of blue hair on top of his head. His eyes were crinkly at the corners, though, so Tony could just imagine that stupid-happy smile he probably had plastered across his face.

Truth be told, if Tony could actually see it straight on, he’d have a more difficult time being grumpy about this whole situation.

“You’re going to carry a massive stuffed octopus around the fair?” Tony asked, deadpan.

Steve shrugged, seeming completely unconcerned about the huge inconvenience it would be. “I won it for you,” he said as if that explained it all. There was also no mistaking the faint hint of triumph in his voice. Well, he had spent an absurd amount of time trying to win the damn thing.

“Yes and that was very sweet of you,” Tony said, fighting a flush that threatened to creep over his cheeks as he said the words. “It only took you over an hour to spend half of your last paycheck.”

The moment Steve glimpsed the stuffed toy sitting triumphantly above one of the booths, he’d lit up like a four-year-old kid on Christmas morning, grabbing Tony’s wrist and tugging him along behind him as he purposefully dashed towards it. For next hour or so, Tony watched Steve with fond exasperation as he stubbornly refused to give up what was clearly a rigged game. At one point Tony had left and returned with a massive wad of cotton candy for each of them, before settling in to see Steve’s stubborn streak in full swing.

Tony may or may not have willingly fed Steve a mouthful of cotton candy at one point, but he swore he’d deny it to his grave.

“It wasn’t that much money,” Steve scoffed, but even as he said it he grimaced a bit.

Tony just looked at him, one brow arched in disagreement.

“It wasn’t,” Steve said firmly, shuffling forward so that he could gently bump Tony with the octopus. “Come on, wanna go on one of the rides?”

With an affectionate and exasperated sigh, Tony followed Steve as he took off, practically waddling as he struggled to walk under the weight of the toy. Tony noticed more than one person stop to stare at the pair of them and honestly, Tony could hardly blame them. The sight of Steve, who was build like a brick house and always looked like he belonged at some underground concert with guitars loud enough to burst your eardrums, carrying around a massive plush octopus was not exactly an expected one. Though, it was a carnival; Tony figured they were probably allowed to get away with a little bit of weird.

So far this was, by far, the most cliché first date he’d ever been on. However, despite that, Tony was completely certain that it was the best date he’d been on in his entire life.

Ten minutes later, Tony found himself standing next to Steve in line for the Ferris wheel, feeling like the pair of them together stuck out like a sore thumb. Tony was painfully aware that Steve, with his blue hair and leather jacket and Tony, with his designer jeans and carefully styled “just rolled out of bed” hair, didn’t exactly fit in with the crowd. They were surrounded mostly by screaming, unruly children who were being tailed by their disgruntled parents. There were a few other couples milling around, holding hands and being generally stereotypical teenagers, but Tony knew that even among them, he and Steve stood out.

He also couldn’t find it in himself to give a damn. He was finally on a date with Steve Rogers and at that moment, very little else mattered to him.

When they reached the front of the line, Steve arranged for the kid manning the ride to babysit the octopus – which looked rather absurd sitting in the kid’s chair, since Steve refused to let him put the octopus on the ground – and they climbed onto the hard metal seats. Steve seemed disproportionately excited for a Ferris wheel ride; he was squirming eagerly as they were being strapped in, grinning widely as the ride hummed under them and started moving.

Only half thinking about it, Tony found himself reaching out for Steve’s hand and held on tight.

“Woah,” he murmured shakily, peering out over the edge of the seat, immediately regretting it. He scooted closer to Steve, nervously eyeing the ground as it got smaller and smaller. The seat chose that exact moment to creak loudly, making Tony’s heart jump into his throat.

He looked around frantically, gripping Steve’s hand even tighter. “This thing seems a bit rickety, doesn’t it? I hope they have someone competent checking this thing regularly.”

“I’m sure it’s perfectly safe,” Steve laughed, squeezing Tony’s hand lightly, which was clearly supposed to be a reassuring gesture. For a brief moment it worked, but then the metal contraption they were trusting to defy gravity squeaked and Tony’s heart thudded painfully in his chest.

“Oh great, I’m going to die on a metal wheel of death,” Tony turned to Steve, who had his brows raised in faint surprise. “Steve we’re going to plummet to the ground from three hundred feet in the air.”

Steve squeezed his hand again, the corner of his mouth quirking up in that familiar way it did when he was trying not to smile. Tony fought the urge to flick him. “We’re not gonna fall,” Steve told him, his voice low and reassuring. Tony wasn’t buying it.

Just at the moment that Steve opened his mouth, clearly about to say something, when the ride jolted to a screeching halt. Tony wondered for a moment if his stomach was going to actually lurch out of his body.

He let out a rather undignified squeak and instinctively squished himself closer to Steve, pressing against his side.

“Why are we stopping,” Tony hissed, knowing he probably sounded embarrassingly hysterical, but he was too concerned about potentially falling out of the sky to care. “Steve, why are we stopping, is the ride broken, are we going to be stuck up here for forever, Steve–”

“Tony,” Steve said, his voice a soothing, comforting rumble in his throat. “They’re letting more people on, it’s alright. It’s supposed to happen.” Tony was sitting close enough that he was practically squished against Steve’s chest, so he could feel the reassuring vibration of his voice against his face. Steve tried to untangle his fingers from Tony’s grasp, but Tony grunted crossly and refused to let go; Steve suggested the damn ride, he definitely owed Tony some hand holding.

With an amused huff of breath, Steve relented and stopped trying to extract his fingers. Still holding onto Tony’s hand, he lifted his arm and wound it around Tony’s shoulders, holding him close against his side. At the new development, Tony decided that it was probably okay to let go of his hand; he let his hand drop and Steve immediately squeezed Tony’s shoulder, rubbing his thumb softly against the fabric of Tony’s shirt.

“We’re gonna die,” Tony grumbled. “I’m too pretty to die like this, Steve.”

Steve laughed again; the sound was not malicious or mocking, just amused in a way that almost seemed fond, so Tony couldn’t find it in himself to be offended.

“We’re not going to die,” Steve said firmly, “though I do agree that you are quite pretty.”

Tony flushed, and was just about to answer that statement rather indignantly, when the ride jolted back into motion again, startling the words right back into his throat with a choked, garbled noise of fear.

“Steve,” Tony exclaimed, one hand flying to Steve’s chest, frantically tangling his fingers in the fabric of Steve’s shirt.

Steve’s arm tightened around his shoulders, a warm and reassuring presence around him. Despite the way his chest was tight and his heart was thudding painfully against his ribcage, Tony was completely powerless to his touch; he found himself melting into Steve’s side and absolutely no part of him wanted to stop it from happening. So, he grit his teeth and leaned in close to Steve as he murmured quiet, gentle words in his ear, his breath warm and light against Tony’s cheek.

If Tony was going to honest with himself, the frantic beating of his heart and the tightness in his chest could probably also be attributed to Steve’s proximity. After all, his heart did have a habit of going wild whenever he was anywhere near Steve.

Finally, after the ride was fully loaded and the dreadful stopping and starting ordeal was over, the wheel started moving somewhat smoothly and continuously. Even though Tony was far from comfortable with the construction of the ride, he felt a bit of the fear fade a little bit.

That didn’t, however, stop him from clinging to Steve’s side. Steve was solid and warm and soft all at the same time, and his arm around Tony was heaven. He wouldn’t have broken that moment for anything in the world.

“See?” Steve said, breaking the calm silence between them, his voice quiet in the night air. “Not so bad now, right?”

“I’m still not convinced this thing isn’t going to break,” Tony mumbled. It was pretty, though, he had to admit that. It was dark out, and when they were high up in the air they could see the blanket of stars in the sky, pinpricks of fiery light in the distance. Below them, the carnival spread out beneath them, and the faint glow from the lights looked almost fairytale-like.

“The ride isn’t going to break.”

Tony tilted his head up, a grumbly retort just waiting on his lips. It died on his tongue when he looked up and stopped short, realizing just how close they were.

Steve’s face was an inch away from his own and Tony could make out each individual eyelash as they fluttered with every blink he made. His eyes were so, so blue, alight with heat and something soft, almost tender.

It might have been the fact that they were on a Ferris wheel, sitting under the stars, during the best date Tony had ever been on in his entire life, but this moment felt poignant, and he wanted to hold onto every detail. Tony found himself memorizing the curve of Steve’s cheekbone, the feeling of the cool air brushing against his bare arms, in contrast to the warmth of Steve’s arm around him. He took his time to commit it all to memory; the way Steve’s lip ring glinted in the faint glow of the carnival lights, the way his mouth was curved in the most gorgeous half smile Tony had ever seen.

Tony found his gaze pausing, then lingering on Steve’s mouth. God, he wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss this beautiful boy in the moonlight, belly full of warmth and his veins humming with something electric and heady. He wanted it so much--he was pretty sure that he’d never wanted something so badly in his life, not in this way. Never in this frantic, urgent way that made him feel like he was drowning and floating all at the same time.

“Tony,” Steve whispered, and Tony lifted to his eyes so that their gazes met. He saw the briefest flash of bright blue eyes against the stark black sky behind Steve, and then all was dark and he was giving himself over to his other senses. They both leaned in, their mouths meeting somewhere in the middle.

For a moment, everything stood still, and Tony waited for his body to catch up with the fact that he was actually kissing Steve. He’d thought about this moment so many times since they’d met, imagined it in so many ways, a million different variations of this moment.

The real moment was infinitely better. Steve was solid and real and perfect beneath his hands, and that was better than anything he ever could’ve imagined.

Steve sighed, a tiny gust of air against Tony’s mouth, and pressed in closer. At that, the moment shattered, and Tony was leaning in, throwing his arms around Steve’s neck, kissing him deeply. At Tony’s sudden rush of enthusiasm, Steve made an appreciative noise and hooked his hands over the curve of Tony’s waist. One hand lingered there, fitting perfectly into the dip of Tony’s hip bone, while the other smoothed up his spine. His fingers splayed across the expanse of Tony’s back, pressing gently, bringing him closer into the circle of Steve’s arms.

Tony kissed and _kissed_ him, letting Steve steal the breath from his lungs. He melted into his arms, letting himself slip into the moment that was all Steve and bliss rolled up in one.

When they finally broke the kiss and eased apart, Tony's mouth was tingling and his cheeks were flushed. He'd feel embarrassed, but Steve looked pretty much exactly how Tony felt; they were both still clinging to each other like it would be painful to separate.

“You planned that, didn’t you?” Tony breathed, still a little lightheaded, and amusement curled the corners of his mouth at the realization.

“Hmm?” Steve hummed, his eyelids hanging low. He looked dazed, like he’d only half registered what Tony had said. Tony was glad that at least he wasn’t the one who felt like faint and frazzled in the aftermath of the kiss.

“The kiss on top of the Ferris wheel,” Tony explained. “You planned it, didn’t you? No teenage guy is that excited about a Ferris wheel.”

“ _I_ might be,” Steve said, widening his eyes with was was clearly feigned innocence. Tony recognized the familiar glint in his eyes, the way he was obviously smothering a satisfied smile. Steve had the worst poker face in existence, and Tony could usually read him like a book, but right now he was loose and practically humming with delight, so he was even worse at hiding what he was thinking than he usually was.

Tony raised a brow pointedly, looking at Steve accusingly.

Steve stood his ground for a few seconds, but then he broke and his face split into an ecstatic grin. “Okay,” Steve admitted with a laugh. “Maybe I did. Wanted our first kiss to be perfect.”

Now that sent shivers up Tony’s spine. “Sap,” he grumbled, hoping that the dark would hide the flush that was definitely staining his cheeks.

“I know,” Steve agreed happily, completely unrepentant. "You deserve it."

Tony snorted. "I don't know what I possibly could have done to deserve my own personal fairytale."

Steve shrugged. "Just... everything."

Tony paused, swallowing thickly, trying to school his face into a neutral expression even though his heart was racing at Steve's gentle words, at how honest and genuine he sounded. For a fleeting moment, Tony was struck with the fact that Steve might actually believe that. He might actually think that Tony was worth it.

As hard as it was to wrap his head around, Tony had seen Steve try to lie. There was no way that he could fake the soft look he was giving Tony at that moment.

Tony drew in a shuddering breath, taking a moment to let one hand settle on Steve’s shoulder, the other carding tenderly through the fine hairs at the nape of Steve’s neck.

He felt raw, like he’d been cracked open and stuffed full of starlight. He felt like every touch of Steve’s skin against his own created something pure and perfect that curled deep in his core, flickering softly with low, comfortable heat. The feeling was so foreign and beautiful and terrifying all at the same time, he couldn’t seem to find it in himself to gather his thoughts and think coherently.

That, perhaps, accounted for what Tony said next.

Very deliberately avoiding Steve’s eyes, he kept trailing his fingers through Steve’s hair, his voice coming out painfully honest and ragged.

“I don’t mind,” Tony whispered. “It was - it was good.”

Steve’s hand tightened on his hip minutely, for just the tiniest moment, and Tony heard a faint hitch in his breath.

“Yeah?” he asked, and his voice sounded just as sincere and wrecked as Tony’s. It made Tony’s stomach clench, his hands falter in the ministrations.

Tony nodded. He gathered himself enough to lift his face to Steve’s again and meet his eyes, which of course made him feel like he was melting inside. “Yeah,” he agreed, and grinned. “I’m not sure though. Maybe you should try it again?”

Steve lit up with that smile Tony adored. “That, I can do,” he murmured, and leaned in to do exactly as Tony said.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some beautiful fan art by [hello-shellhead](http://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/): **[**[LINK]**](http://pensversusswords.tumblr.com/post/131767425116/hello-shellhead-tony-the-octopus-plush-from)**


End file.
